duelsoftheplaneswalkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wings of Light
Elspeth Tirel's White Deck In a Multiverse filled with frightful creatures, white mages like Elspeth show no fear. Through unmatched discipline, superior training, and a little divine inspiration, the Wings of Light deck succeeds where many fail. The Wings of Light deck focuses on defense and gaining life in the early going. Creatures like Angelic Wall and Goldenglow Moth can effectively stop any momentum your opponent may be generating. Your army is an efficient one with an array of inexpensive creatures to hold off opposing forces. Control your most fearsome foes by enchanting them with Pacifism. If your opponent does manage to overwhelm you, you can easily show him the folly of waging war against you with Holy Day, an instant that prevents all combat damage dealt on the turn it’s played. As the duel rages on, your tactics will quickly turn from defensive to offensive. Strengthen your forces with cards like Holy Strength and Glorious Anthem. When the time is right, take to the air for a crushing aerial strike. Flying allows attacking creatures to sail over any and all grounded opposition – only another creature with flying or reach can block it. If you don’t have an air force standing by, a well-timed Angelic Blessing can transform the most unassuming knight or monk into a lethal threat. Like Elspeth, you fight out of necessity, not for personal gain. But that doesn’t mean you can’t take advantage of some heavenly additions to your deck! New angelic allies like the iconic Serra Angel and the versatile Voice of All support your airborne strategy. What hope does chaos and brutality have against such a principled and orderly force? *Very flier-heavy. *Good balance of weak, mid, and strong creatures. *Many creatures have good abilities. *Lots of ways to add health. *Lots of good boost spells. *No direct-damage. *No counters for non-creatures. Starting Deck: *(24) Plains *(4) Angel of Mercy *(2) Angelic Wall *(2) Goldenglow Moth *(4) Suntail Hawk *(4) Venerable Monk *(4) Youthful Knight *(4) Angelic Blessing *(3) Glorious Anthem *(3) Holy Day *(2) Holy Strength *(4) Pacifism *Serra Angel *Angel's Feather *Serra's Embrace *Voice of All *Angel's Feather *Luminesce *Skyhunter Skirmisher *Angel's Feather *Wrath of God *Paladin en-Vec *Soul Warden *Angel's Feather *Serra's Embrace *Spirit of the Hearth *Mass Calcify *Reya Dawnbringer *Purity * Mass Calcify * Dispeller's Capsule * Voice of All * Excommunicate * Kor Sanctifiers * Baneslayer Angel * Shepherd of the Lost * Harmless Assault * Luminarch Ascension The Multiverse: Magic: The Gathering This information may be copyrighted. So it will be used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US Copyright Law. The information on this wikia was found on: http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Digital/Default.aspx or came from Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers: (Xbox 360 and PC Version's) The Information was gathered from Magic 2011. This information may be owned by Multiverse: Magic the Gathering, which is owned by Wizards of the Coast. The use of this information in www.duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com articles can be considered fair use because: It illustrates the topic of our articles, and no equivalent free and accurate information is available. The use of this information on articles other than those outlined above with legitimate fair use rationales may be a copyright violation. Category:Decks Category:Decks